ByeFor Now
by DemiFan101.x
Summary: Why did Sonny leave, Why didn't she tell Chad, Will he remember her and still love her? Rated M for Swearing and Fluffy Stuff x
1. Chapter 1

(If you had read my other stories I'm sorry to say that they have been deleted from my stories list, because I am going to be creating many different stories x)

_Thoughts-Slant_

Actions-Normal

Voice-"_ _ _"

Chapter 1:

_Maybe it being a secrete isn't so bad, I mean it wont damage his career or distract him from his work. _

I look to my left to see McKenzie Dylan White, _or if you know the truth McKenzie Dylan Cooper. 14 years of age, never seen her farther or trusted a boy since she knows the truth of her farther, Chad Dylan Cooper! _I shake her slightly "McKenzie, McKenzie, were here!" her head shot up like lighting, she yawned while starching "Can we go now!" she said a little bit too cheerful, I smiled at the young woman, "2 more minutes, just go and get our bag" she skipped away to get her bag off Tawni's privet jet.

As I stepped off the plane, _the cool, fresh air whipped across my face, the fresh smell of L.A, the smell I haven't smelled in over 15years, I know 15 wasn't a good age to fall pregnant, but if you are in love there is nothing you can do about it. _

"Where's aunt Tawni?" McKenzie screamed in my ear, I looked across the airport, till I saw bright pink heels and bouncing blonde hair. "TAWNI!" I screamed then ran to her like I was a lost puppy running to its owner, "I've missed you so much! 15 years is too long!" We were cuddling for who knows how long, till I heard a faint little cough.

I looked back to see McKenzie with her hands on her hips, "What you know I'm here now" she joked a laughed grabbed her hand and put her in front of me, "Tawni this is-" I was cut off by the 15 year old "-McKenzie Dylan White!" she had the most smug face on. _She looks so much like Chad; the blue eyes, the same soft lips, the same beautiful smile that could make you want to…No! Stop Sonny, you can't do this all over again._

I was knocked into sense when Tawni clicked her fingers in front of my face.

"Oh sorry Tawni" both of the girls looked at me like I was crazy, then Tawni's eyes went wide and her mouth opened a bit. "Please tell me your not thinking about him" I looked up and nodded, she was shocked "After you left him, he… he changed Sonny, I think you killed him inside." I put my head down look what I caused but I still believe it was for the best. "NO! I know what I did, it was for the best! Tawni can we carry this on later when McKenzie is asleep or out please?" she rolled her eyes "Dose she know the story?" Tawni asked me, I nodded my head "Yes, and before you ask she does know why I left!" McKenzie then piped in "And I think she was stupid for leaving him, and not telling him the truth!" I looked at my daughter "I wasn't stupid! And don't ever talk about me like that again!" she put her head down, then Tawni cuddled her "Its ok McKenzie"-Tawni then looked a me-"You know she is right…right?" I smiled a little "Yep! Anyway let's get going"…

(Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed this story, I will update around Saturday-11/6/11(I think x)-please review xxx Love Kim x


	2. Chapter 2

(Well I hoped you like the last chapter, if people review I will do shout-outs x)

_As we pulled into Tawni's house/mansion, my eyes grew big, her house was MASSIVE! I only thought houses like this were in my head!_ Anyway I was brought out of my thoughts by Tawni snapping her fingers in my face. Again.

"Sonny! Again how many times do you daydream? Anyway lets go in" the driver got our bags and brought them in. Tawni showed me my room, and then I unpacked. Then my phone started 'mooing' so I picked it up, to see the name 'Chad' pop up, I slung it strait at the wall, it made a bang, then McKenzie walked in

"What's up mum?" she asked I took a deep breath "Your dad" was my only reply. My phone started to 'moo' again, so I walked over to the other side of my room, looked at my phone, then my daughter then the phone again, she looked at me "Go on answer it" she said with a smile. I took a long deep breath and answered "H…He…Hello" I said to my iphone there was a loud noise then a bang then the line went dead! Wtf?

_Was it Chad? Or was it a joke, but how could they get his phone? Too many questions! But maybe if I told Chad the truth on why I left he might…he might, Oh my god he could tell the press, or get McKenzie, No I can't tell him, this is all a bad idea!_

I looked at the young woman, I call my daughter. Maybe she would like to meet Chad.

_But Chad wouldn't know it was me, I mean I am a lot skinnier now, my hair is black, not brown, it's really long now, I will wear contacts when I meet him, but McKenzie! She has the same colour eyes, same features have him, maybe he would notice._

"McKenzie, would you like to meet your farther?" her eyes glew up, "You sure? After what's happened?" _I thought for a few minutes, it would be nice to see him again. I mean McKenzie is a MASSIVE fan, and she knew everything about what's happened. _"Yes, I mean if you want to?" she smiled a sympathetic smile at me, "You know I would LOVE to!" she screamed while clapping and jumping up and down.

(Sorry its short, but I have to sort out my Drama costume out, hope you enjoyed this chapter.)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the awesome reviews for that I am going to do an extra chapter so shout outs;

kenziekinz136

Man-Suz-She

And the secrete reviewer; D

Thanks for the reviews x 

As I stand outside Condor Studio's I see all my old cast mates the only person-except Tawni-who realised it was me was Zora, wow she's grew up, anyway she promised to keep it a secrete. I was getting bored of waiting for the show, 30 minutes later we finally sat down, for there first live show, McKenzie was SO excited, _trust me babes he is never as nice as he acts for the cameras. _

_When Chad came on the set, tears came to my eyes, what did I do to him? _

_He looks skinnier, the colour from his hair and skin has gone, but his bright blue eyes still look amazing…_

**Chad…**

_I can't believe the director is making us do a live episode; I can't stand people after she left me. Tawni knew where she was. For Fucks Sake! What did I do wrong? After that night I thought she would never leave me, I gave her everything I had, I gave my first to her, I might act like a bad boy, but she changed me, when I saw her big brown eyes…_

_FLASHBACK;_

"_Sonny I need to tell you something" she looked up from her magazine "what is it Chad?" I looked at her, at her lips, her big plumped lips, god I could kiss her over and over again. "I love you" her face went from shock, to smiling to kissing me. This was the best thing that has ever happened to me. We walked from her dressing room she shared with Tawni, to my dressing room, not taking your lips apart. I could feel the shocks going from my mouth down my spine and tingling my body. We stepped into my dressing room and the first thing I did was take her top off, she started taking my belt off, then I pulled my jeans down, all the time we spent taking off our clothes off we never unlocked our lips, they were stuck together like glue. _

_I licked her lip, begging for entrance, she accepted, out tongues battled and of course I won! _

_We were soon naked, and I asked her, is this what she wanted she said yes so I entered her, her screams were like poison, but I felt like she wanted more, I looked at her, she nodded and I went up and down, shifting the bed a couple of times, and repeated this technique, I went harder and faster, till we fell asleep in each others arms._

_We had a week vacation, by the time I got back to work, she was gone, packed and never coming back…_

I stepped onto the set, I started the scene, and while doing the show I saw one girl who remained me a lot of me, same features, and same eyes, weird…

**Sonny…**

_How could I hurt someone so much? I thought I was doing this for him, but it seems not._

"MUM!" I turned to my daughter "Chad's coming over!" I looked up, to see him a couple of feet away.

"Well, hello" he smiled at me "have I met you before?" I shook my head, looking down, Shit! Why didn't I remember to wear my contacts, "Sorry, Chad…" an awkward silence swept over us, till McKenzie said "Please can I have your autograph?" he looked at her, then back at me, I could only just see everything he was doing, from looking through my hair what was covering my face. "Erm…sure?" it sounded more like a question than an answer, he signed a picture of himself and gave it to her, she pulled him in for a hug, and he hugged back, it looked soooooo cute.

We soon left after that…

(Thanks for reading, please review, I will post more quicker…oh and if anyone has any ideas please PM me…thanks…x)


	4. Chapter 4

_(It might not be a lot, but it's amazing in my option to have 6 reviews! X_

_Thanks sooooo much;_

_channylover9753_

_kenziekinz136_

_Man-Suz-She__ )_

_(Btw; Mac is McKenzie) x_

Chapter 4

I and McKenzie was on our way to Tawni's car that we borrowed, when a bright red Ferrari pulled up in front of us, the person scrolled the window down.

"Well hello there" it was Chad! "Hello, im sorry but can you move so I can get to my car?" he looked at it then us again; he turned his engine off "Do I know you from anywhere? You look really familiar!"

I looked at McKenzie then back at Chad "Not that I know of?" I then laughed, "Well can I learn to know you?" I looked at my daughter again then put my head down "No! Sorry but im not looking for a relationship!" his smile faded, _What did I do wrong now?_

"Well ok then, ill see you around hopefully", he pulled him chin up and I smiled, he then pecked me on the lips and got back in his car then drove away! "WHAT THE FUCK?"

McKenzie gasped "You don't let me swear!" I looked at her with a sad face "Mac I cant go all over this again" _I could feel the tears come to me_. "It will be ok mum" Mac then hugged me…

_Chad… _

_I know her from somewhere! But where? _

_I drove home I couldn't sleep so I went to my only friend left; Tawni's, only to have the same beautiful face show up of whom I know but don't know. If you get me?_

"Well hello there" she said to me

"Hey, I know it's rude, but why are you here?" her eyes grew big and she ran to the room told Tawni something and then she ran upstairs. A couple of minutes later the beautiful woman comes back, "Hey, I'm sorry but what's your name?" she smiled and replied "Allison, or Ally. What's yours?" _as if she didn't know who I am?_

"I'm Chad or other known as C.D.C" I said shaking her hand, I rocked on the heels of my shoes for a bit till I asked Ally "Is Tawni in?" she looked behind her then back to me "Ye, sure come on in" she said while pulling the door back.

"So how are you related to Tawni?" I asked Ally

"I'm not, she's my best friend, I have been for years but she never tells anyone about me" she said hiding her face.

"That's ok" I said, she looked up at me and smiled

"So, about that dinner, you want to join me tomorrow?" she laughed

"Your not going to give up are you?" I shook my head

"Ok then tomorrow at 8" she said while we were at the front door, she then leaned in and kissed me,

"See you tomorrow" she said and closed the door…

"Whoa" I breathed out

(Again thanks for the reviews, love them, and write soon….)

Love Kim x


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews;

Chapter 5;

Sonny;

Date;

_Don't panic Sonny! Don't panic! For fucks sake don't panic, wait I'm panicking, fuck!_

There was a knock at the door, I bet its Chad, I fixed my dress, looked in the mirror and looked through the peek hole, and it was Chad! I opened the door,

"Hey, you look beautiful" he said while kissing my hand,

"You don't look too bad either" I said he smiled at me and then we were on our way to our date.

Tawni…

"Ok maybe if Sonny saw us we would be dead" I whispered to McKenzie, she looked up at me and smiled, "don't worry, I will make sure she wont see you" then she sneaked away, ok?

Chad…

_Maybe it's just me but is her smile just the sexiest thing you have ever seen. I mean I think ive found my true love, I love Sonny, but then I have never moved on. I have just filled my life with booze, fags and one night stands!_

I heard a faint rustling sound in the bushes behind us, I ignored it.

Later on it was about 12ish and I was just dropping Sonny off at Tawni's house;

"so…is this goodbye?" I said "not if you don't want it to be" she said it sounded suductily so I took this as my chance and kissed her, sweet and slow at first. It took her a couple of seconds to react to the kiss but she kissed back I licked her lip begging for entrance and she excepted and our toungs batteled, I love this woman, but is Sonny still out there looking for me?

(thanks for the review and reading my story x)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey thanks again for m reviews x

Sonny…

_Maybe I shouldn't have let it got this far, I lay here next to Chad Dylan Cooper all over again, but this time I can't run away, he is in my bed at Tawni's house._

_I still love him but I don't want the paparazzi to know about McKenzie and I want the best for Chad's career, so maybe me saying goodbye again would be good. But ive always wanted the best for others, now I will do what's best for me and McKenzie, I won't tell Chad the truth about McKenzie, but that doesn't mean I cant be with him, we could have the perfect relationship, but then it would be a relationship of lies and hurt._

I lie back down next to Chad and cuddle back into his arms, to hear him slightly snore. Aw so cute. I can hear noises in the room next to us, also McKenzie's room, so I listen carefully.

I can't hear what she is saying but I can hear Tawni in the other room, so I slowly and quietly get up without disturbing Chad, and go outside Mac's room.

"Ok well I know they both still love each other and they have done it again" I hear Mac say "Well I know Sonny is the only person Chad has ever fell for, and he's falling all over again" I could hear a slight noise, like people playing with paper "Ok so nothing much there but, I do have a few pictures of their date and I can so tell my mum is still in love with my dad" McKenzie the cheeky devil.

I creep back into my room, take my dressing gown back off and get into my bed while cuddling back into Chad, "Well morning beautiful" I hear behind me I jump "God! You scared me half to death, oh wait thank you" I said while kissing him.

Ye I think I will keep it a secrete and see how long we can last again…

Chad…

_I have never loved anyone since Sonny, but this woman reminds me so much of her, her big brown eyes, her sexy lips and her perfect body, just delightful and sexy._

I can hear slight footsteps then I feel someone snuggling into me, it must be Allison.

"Well morning beautiful" I say and making her jump she replies "God! You scared me half to death, oh wait thank you" she said and then kissed me, god every kiss is like poison in my blood, but I am addicted to it like a drug.

A couple of hours late…

"WOW" Ally breathed "That was as good as last night" I smiled and kissed her "ye, but id do it over and over again" she looked at me and her eyes grew big

"Oh no, oh no this was a big mistake, not to say you went good, because trust me you were but…I mean I have only just met you" she said while picking up my clothes and passing me them, I lobbed them when she passed me them and I came closer to her.

"Yes, but I feel like ive known you for years" I said while kissing her again. Like bee's to my honey.

"No you have to leave…please" she begged we stood there naked next to each other, I kissed her one last time and left to get changed in the on-sweet bathroom.

By the time I got out she wasn't there so I walked out the front door saying bye to Tawni and McKenzie on my way past the kitchen.

(ok in my opinion this chapter was long, so keep on reviewing and thanks for reading x)


	7. Chapter 7

Sonny…

Ok I have gone to the studios to do a special episode of So Random! And I bumped into the only person who I didn't want to see James Conroy, the guy who tried to use me and Tawni. "Well hello there sexy" he said while feeling up my leg "excuses me! Do you even know me?" I looked at him his eyes were red and he had a smug face on "Of course your Sonny Munroe or to others Allison White" my face dropped how could he know?

"What are you on about" I said anger and shock mixed in one "oh you know what I am on about Sonny! Oh wait I know why you didn't tell anyone, poor old Chad" he took a deep breath like he didn't want to do this "He never knew did he?" I looked down to my shoes I couldn't take any of this anymore "Oh Sonny, I think we could make an arrangement"

At Lunch…

_Ok don't panic, the love of my life is here and Im sat here next to James, James said if I don't be his girlfriend and play by his rules then he will Chad everything about me and McKenzie._

_Maybe I should tell Chad and maybe all of this will just go away, but I need what's best for McKenzie. _

I look up at Chad, he was looking at me. A flow of guilt went through me. While James went up for some food, I motioned Chad to follow me.

I walked into the McKenzie Falls hallway and I stopped outside Chad's dressing room.

"Ok tell me what you are doing with that pig!" he spat in my face "Im sorry Chad but I can't do it, your too much for me and"-I took a deep breath-"I….I…I love James" I said the tears running down my face.

"Why! What the fuck did I do wrong to you?" he said his voice getting more and angrier.

"nothing, you never do anything Chad, and I thought going might of made things better for us, but it looks like coming back was the worlds biggest mistake and-"

I was cut off by Chad's lips, god not again. I tried to get away but he held me up against the wall, his lips were so soft, and they taste of anger, sorrow, jealousy and love.

I started to take off his shirt, then jeans while he was taking my dress off.

He stopped me "wait what are we doing, you love James don't you?" I looked up to his bright blue eyes, his right one was sparkling in the dark.

The room was pitch black but it didn't matter for how many times we have seen each others body.

"oh I have never loved James my Chaddy Bear" I went to kiss him but he pushed me away, and walked to the other room, I heard the lock click so I sat down in just my bra and thongs, maybe I shouldn't of said that…


	8. Chapter 8

Chad…

_Why James? Why Sonny, why did she fall for…for…for that PIG! _

_Ok I need to calm down. But she said Chaddy Bear, which is what Sonny always called me, even when we weren't going out. God I love her so much, why did she leave?_

I splashed water on my face, god I can't do this. Maybe if I went to Connie's house and begged her to tell me where Sonny is then just maybe she would tell me where she has gone or where she is hiding, or maybe she is dead! No, No, no this can not be true, she can't be dead wait, what the fuck am I thinking she's not dead, it would have said so on the news. Ok in 2 months I will go to Sonny, if I can find out where.

I walked back into my dressing room, it's the same, it's always been since Sonny left, and im not changing a thing now!

No offence to Allison but I think it is best if she is out of my life, I think I am in love with her but I know in my heart I love Sonny, everyone knows I would go to the far ends of the world to see her one more time.

Sonny…

"Ok it was nice seeing all of you, but Im leaveing today. Im going Back home and Im sorry but im not coming back" I said with a fake smile on my face, I think Chad had fell for me again, but I have to leave again.

"WHAT!" I heard from the vents, I looked up to see McKenzie and Zora with shocked faces, "Mum, I love it here I don't want to leave, please" she begged climing out of the vent.

"Sorry McKenzie, pack your things were going in about 3hours" and with that I walked off.

Chad…

Ok I knocked on Connie's house door, she answered "Hey, OMG! CONNIE WHATS WRONG?" I went next to her and grabbed her as she fainted in my arms, I carried her to her bed, she looked so weak. "Ok Connie tell me what's wrong" I said sitting beside her lifeless body. "Chad…Im dieing" my eyes grew big, no she can't "Listen Chad if I give you the information of where Sonny is will you promise she will come to funeral" I looked at her "yes!" after that she told me where Sonny is, her address and that she saw Sonny last week, so she has been back to L.A…

(sorry short, hoped you enjoyed x)


End file.
